Tears in the Snow
by Misao's angel
Summary: A collection of ZabuzaHaku poems and One shots.
1. Default Chapter

Tears in the Snow

By Misao's Angel

Love. Happiness. Dreams.

There was a time I couldn't consider these

A time when my heart was tearing at the seams

A time in which I found myself begging on my knees

Once a happy family of three

But when fear destroyed love

My father tried to bring death to my mother and me

But my hands were the ones stained with his blood

Everyone hated me because I was different

Humans fear what they can't control

A power that one might consider magnificent

Was the root of the hatred that lied in my soul

Freezing and starving I lay

With nothing for company except cold chains

You came to me, just to say

How worthless a death I was going to obtain

But instead of leaving me to die

You saw something no one else would believe

What you saw wasn't the truth or a lie

What you saw was a use for me

The power that they all wished to destroy

You found as a tool to help you

Rather than ignoring, you looked at this little boy

And in return I will forever belong to you

But I failed you now

Your tool has broken,

So, I beg of you, please alow

That my last use was to die for you.

------------

Sorry if it was bad... But I really love the Haku/Zabuza Relationship and I just had to write about it. PLEASE REVIEW! My next poem is going to be from Zabuza's Point of view. Hope to see you then!


	2. Warmth of Inocence

Tears in the snow Poem 2-

The Warmth of Innocence

By Misao's Angel

In my hand I hold yours

Together we lie upon the cold snow

Our hearts are engaged in a fusion

If I ever had a happy thought, you'd know

Do you remember those times when we were all alone?

Each other was all we had to protect us from the cold

Whether it was your skin or your smile, you made sure to keep me warm

But a cold heart like mine gave no warmth for you to hold

Now we find the snow fall again

But even if I could reach you, I'd feel the same

For all your warmth had left you long ago

These cold hours I spend with you in the snow

As my life leaves me, now I must confess

My last wish, beating in my bleeding chest

I told myself I didn't deserve you, I'd only bring you pain

Yet everyday through all of that, you'd treat me the same

And now as we die together, now I'm aware

There is one last thing that proves that I care

Forgive me if I'm selfish, but now my only pain

Is my fear to never see you again.

That fear has told me, now I know

Why you shed tears in the form of snow.

-------

Soooo... how do you like it? I know it's short... but I dunno, I thought that might work better here. This is from Zabuza's point of view!! Please tell me!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! If you review, then I will probably add a couple more poems, the a Zabuza/Haku One shot! Hope you enjoy them!


	3. Finding Warmth in Ice

Tears in the Snow Chapter 3-

Finding Warmth in Ice

By Misao's Angel

It was a cold winter night, freezing air blew upon the trees, as snow softly patted against the white ground. The night was silent, not a soul dared to linger in this extreme coldâ except for a certain two.

As the sharp air blew against a small boy's delicate face, he almost swore he could feel the icicles forming. But he wouldn't grunt, or make any sound at all to prove of his existence. 'Tools aren't supposed to feel' He quickly reminded himself.

Now the other of the two was a large man, scowl ever present and a bony face, never willing to admit if a feeling had crept underneath his skin. He took long strides, placing heavy feet on the chilling, silent snow, and after a few hours of endless walking finally turned to his companion.

"Hakuâ you don't have to follow me."

The little boy stared unsurely at his frozen feet, then after what seemed like too long lifted his head to meet the other's gaze.

"Zabuza-sanâ I am your tool, remember? I am supposed to follow youâ To keep you safe"

The man of only one emotion turned towards his small companion, and for the first time in the three years the two traveled together, managed a small smile.

"Heh. Your stubbornness is one thing I always liked about you" The man looked on ahead and regained his scowl. "Well then we have a long way to go. We have to reach the Sand country as soon as possible."

So the two began to walk again, each slightly shivering at the knife like effect of the cold wind, each failing to utter a sound. But as soundless as he walked, as soundless as he breathed and accepted the pain, he fell softly upon the freezing snow.

Zabuza turned quickly behind him, staring at the pale, slightly frost bitten face of the unconscious boy. As the wind would sweep a leaf of the ground, Zabuza lifted Haku into his stiff, muscular arms, and held the boy against his skin. The boy slowly ended his shivers, and barley muttered a almost unheard grunt. His frozen eyelids slowly lifted, revealing a small portion of his innocent, chocolate-brown eyes.

"Zabuza-sanâ I'm sorry"

The boy once again lost his consciousness, leaving a pained Zabuza alone in the snow. As the night began to end, and the cold began to lessen, with only the trees as a witness, deep in the forest lay a Large man and a young boy, keeping each other warm on this cold winter night.

-------

So how was that? You guys like? It was kinda supposed to be just kinda a short sweet storyâ buy I don't know. Please, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I don't mind constructive criticism!


	4. In Your Hands

Tears in the Snow: Chapter 4-

In Your Hands

By Misao's angel

The snow falls as I helplessly lay

And stare upon the beautiful innocence of your face

Something changes every day

When pieces of my hatred disperse with no trace

You've done more for me than I could ever say

Who could ever guess

That someone like me could fall for that dieing boy in the snow

What was to me, no more than a mess

Is piecing itself together every day your blood still flows

For me the world was a nuisance

For you it was an experience

A cold heart you held in your warm hands

And melted my anger into a kiss

-------

Before you my life had no purpose

Just a instrument of torture to create despair

Before you in my heart existed no true happiness

Just a heart filled with numbness, never did I care

But now I see you look at me with those eyes

that at first glance may instill fear in any heart

But if they looked deeper into that fear they despise

They would find that beautiful treasure that was impossible to part

For someone like me, this feeling is unbelieveably new

There is no feeling to match the uphoria I feel

when I just spend those silent hours with you

Not a word need be said, all emotions are real

When I trust my heart into your hands, as I will forever do

---------

so minna-san! Was chapter four acceptable? please review! If ya couldn't tell, Zabuza said the first and Haku the second. Please tell me what you feel! Review!


End file.
